1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to devices carrying odoriferous material for dispensing scents and, more particularly, is concerned with a pocket size aromatherapy scent dispenser having a casing with an upper portion forming a living hinge attached snap fit lid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Aromatherapy is a natural, drug-free treatment for the human body which has been found to be significantly effective in relieving the discomforts of many health-related complaints. Aromatherapy is derived from an ancient practice of using natural plant essences to treat illness and enhance health. This ancient practice uses pure essential oils extracted from a wide assortment of natural botanicals. It is believed that these oils found in plants, flowers, fruit, bark and roots provide scents that can restore a healthy balance of the body, mind and spirit.
When aromatic molecules are inhaled, they are believed to make contact with nerve-receptacle bundles found at the top of the nasal cavity. When the aromatic essence contacts these nerves, they send signals that result in brain activity. These responses have been observed through brain scans and other diagnostic technologies. Aromatherapy applies to the delicate blending of these oils to treat specific symptoms. Each individual essence has distinct therapeutic qualities.
Various devices have been developed over the years for use in aromatherapy. Representative examples of such devices and the like are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 581,837 to Walker, U.S. Pat. No. 1,732,028 to Reiner, U.S. Pat. No. 2,109,092 to Roll, U.S. Pat. No. 2,560,681 to Berkowitz, U.S. Pat. No. 2,740,662 to Scott, U.S. Pat. No. 3,784,102 to Stults, U.S. Pat. No. 4,374,571 to Hirvela, U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,232 to Field, U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,419 to Weick, U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,787 to Colon and European Pat. Nos. 16,015 and 322,452 to Weick.
The device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,419 to Weick, in particular, is for the atomizing of active substances of a paramedicinal or cosmetic nature. The Weick device includes a plate-form flat hollow body having first and second parts. The first part encloses an atomizing chamber. The second part has a reserve chamber of an active substance. The chambers are separated by a transverse wall which has channels through which lead wick-type conductors of the active substance extending at upper zones into a tampon and at lower zones into the atomizing chamber. One of two side walls of the first part is porous. A slide-type cover element is provided to cover the first part. The body has a push-in sealing groove open toward the cover element. The cover element may engage a rim section in the push-in sealing groove in a closed position. A problem exists, however, with the Weick device in that it is a complex package with many parts.
Consequently, a need remains for an aromatherapy scent dispenser which will provide a more simple and yet still effective package for providing aromatherapy scents without introducing any new drawbacks over that of the prior art.